Winter Song
by Pansy Weasley D
Summary: Diciembre nunca se ha sentido tan mal, porque no estas donde perteneces... entre mis brazos.


&No soy dueña de nada, tristemente :(&

Se que me tardé horrores, mil disculpas! Pero es con todo mi cariño para las chicas del grupo de facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!

**Winter song**

"_December never felt so wrong, cause you´re not where you belong… inside my arms"_

Miro el reloj en mi muñeca por milésima vez, las 23:30 del 24 de diciembre, debería estar en La Madriguera con el resto de mi familia, en cambio estoy aquí, en Hogwarts… en la sala de los menesteres, esperando… esperándote.

Ha sido un año tan difícil lejos de ti. Ha sido un diciembre tan difícil, poner el árbol, las luces, no es lindo hacerlo sola. Todo empezó así ¿Recuerdas? En diciembre de tu sexto año…

_Estaba harta de todo, quería estar sola, encontrar un lugar para mí, sin todas las presiones, sin Harry, Ron ni Voldemort, lo desee mucho y apareció ante mí la sala, pero cuando entré, no estaba sola, ahí estabas tú, en un viejo sillón leyendo, mi reacción fue inmediata, di dos pasos atrás intentando salir, pero tiré un busto de Helga Hufflepuff y te diste cuenta. En tus ojos hubo sorpresa por varios segundos y me evaluaste otros más, pero después solo volviste a tu libro sin decir nada, me fui._

_Me inquietó tu mirada, tu actitud, que no hubiera insultos, desagrado, nada, simplemente nada. Yo, curiosa natural, tuve que volver y si, ahí estabas de nuevo, esta vez tirado en un camastro, casi a la mitad de tu libro, me miraste de nuevo sin sentimiento alguno así que caminé hacia el fondo, el lugar era enorme, no teníamos por qué toparnos, varios metros más adelante encontré un gran sillón y decidí hacerlo mi espacio, hallé un ajedrez con piezas de oro y plata y me pasé la tarde jugando._

_Por varios días las cosas fueron así, yo entraba, tu clavabas tus ojos grises por un momento en mí y luego volvías a tu libro. Pero un día cuando entré no me miraste, en cambio tu rostro estaba excitado y tus ojos devoraban las últimas páginas de tu libro, no pude solo irme, quise saber qué libro te tenía tan al borde "It" alcancé a leer en la cubierta ¿Stephen King?¿En serio? Decepcionada me fue hacia mi lugar, más aburrida de lo usual, entonces hablaste._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí Weasley? ¿Me espías?- saliste de atrás de una de las estanterías llenas de cosas escondidas- Porque eres muy mala en eso._

_-Habiendo tantas opciones, se te ocurrió la más idiota- murmuré empezando a montar el ajedrez. Tus ojos ensombrecieron- que flojera sería espiarte. _

_- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- insististe y te miré con hastío._

_-Lo mismo que tu supongo- me encogí de hombros- alejarme del resto y jugar ajedrez tranquilamente_

_-Pues ya está ocupado y juegas fatal por cierto- te acercaste más, aun con el libro en la mano._

_- Hagamos algo- se me ocurre una buena idea- una partida de ajedrez y quien pierda, se va y no vuelve, sin más- tus ojos se iluminan._

_-¿Para que gastamos ese tiempo?- te burlas, seguro de ti, como todo un Malfoy- Te ganaré, puedes irte de una vez._

_-¿Te da miedo?- no respondes, te sientas del lado de las piezas de plata y haces tú primer movimiento. Pasa media hora en silencio, he de confesar que empiezo a paniquearme, sabes jugar, te tomas tu tiempo, tus ojos recorren todo el tablero y he de aceptar que tu gesto de concentración es sumamente atractivo, de hecho, mirándote así, tan de cerca, todo tu eres bastante atractivo, tal vez si no tuvieras esa lengua tan viperina serías perfecto. Un sonido de tu reloj de muñeca interrumpe mi escaneo._

_-Weasley, tengo cosas que hacer, después terminamos la partida- y te vas sin que te responda y dejando tu libro junto a mí. Esa noche obligo a Ron a instruirme más en su juego predilecto, preparándome para vencerte al día siguiente, pero no apareces ese día ni el siguiente, hasta el tercero._

_- Mas te vale no haber hecho trampa- te dejas caer en tu lado del sillón, te ves demacrado y ojeroso._

_-No soy tu, Malfoy- me miras entrecerrando los ojos y creo por un momento que te herí, pero vuelves a poner tu cara de superioridad y por fin mueves._

_-¿Qué intentas con eso?- apuntas a un espacio libre donde he acercado un árbol que encontré._

_-Estamos a un mes de navidad, quería hacer algo especial- muevo._

_- Estas loca- empiezas tu escrutinio de las piezas y sé que estás repasando todas las jugadas posibles en tu cabeza- en el comedor hay, y mucho mejores que ese._

_-Dije, quiero hacer algo especial, es mi gusto_

_-Pues que feos gustos- arrugas la nariz y se me olvida por un segundo hasta mi nombre._

_- Feos gustos tú- respondo por fin- ¿Stephen King? Con razón estás perturbado, imaginaba que para empezar no leerías a un muggle y después que sería algo más interesante, hay un payaso en la cubierta._

_- No deberías opinar de algo que no sabes- me miras directo a los ojos, como queriendo llegar muy profundo- no juzgues un libro por su portada- y mueves._

_-Lo leeré, Colin habla mucho de ese autor, si el libro estaba aquí, se tendrá que quedar cuando te gane- pero no, pasa una media hora más y dices con orgullo y autosuficiencia:_

_-Jaque mate- sonríes y algo en mi estómago tiembla- Te lo dije Weasley- no puedo evitar desinflarme, me encojo de hombros._

_-Estuviste bien, supongo… me voy, ganaste limpio- me levanto._

_-No tienes que- casi lo susurras, como si no quisieras que lo oyera-sigue con tus cosas-te levantas. _

_-Tu tampoco- suelto sin querer_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tampoco tienes que irte- no escondes tu sorpresa, y para la mía, te sientas de nuevo y abres tu libro donde te quedaste._

_Abrumada por tenerte a un lado mío, me levanto en busca de cosas que pueda colgar en el árbol y cuando vuelvo sigues metido en tu libro, empiezo a colgar las cosas, hasta lo más alto que puedo y cuando giro, te sorprendo mirándome._

_-¿Lo terminaste?-me refiero al libro, asientes.- ¿Qué tal?_

_-Magnifico… y perturbador, tienes razón en eso- te desparramas sobre el sillón sin dejar de mirarme, me siento sonrojar y sigo con mis adornos, te escucho bostezar._

_-Puedes ayudarme- te sugiero pateando la caja con "adornos" hacia ti- para que no te aburras- ríes y te cruzas de brazos._

_-En serio estás loca si crees que lo haré- la alarma de tu reloj suena de nuevo._

_-¿Qué hora es?_

_-Las 8- mis ojos se abren enormes y sonríes de la manera más encantadora posible._

_-Quedé con Luna hace una hora- recojo mis pergaminos del suelo- me va a matar y salgo corriendo._

_Al siguiente día, cuando llego a nuestro lugar, el árbol tiene todos los adornos hasta la punta y sin poder evitarlo sonrío, no estás ahí, pero el libro sí, me siento y empiezo a leer._

_Una hora después te dejas caer junto a mí con un nuevo libro en mano, es sobre el mecanismo de artefactos mágicos._

_-¿Qué tal va el libro?- sueltas luego de media hora._

_- Interesante…- mis ojos se topan con los tuyos y me sostienes la mirada una eternidad- tienes razón, no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada- te digo más profundo de lo que es y logro sacarte una sonrisa, de esas que han llegado a fascinarme en nada de tiempo._

_Después de un rato, cuando el trasero se me durmió, me acerco al árbol, aun le faltaba algo, luces! Camino en busca de ellas, pero no doy con ninguna._

_-¿Qué haces ahí?- me interceptas de pronto, con rostro serio_

_-Solo buscaba unas luces coquetas-me evalúas con tus ojos grises y desvías tu mirada hacia algo alto cubierto por una sábana- ya sabes, para el árbol._

_- Te ayudo- te ofreces y me extraña- vamos, por acá había algo brillante- me guías y yo te sigo sin querer sospechar._

_Un par de días después vuelvo a nuestro lugar y estás jugando ajedrez._

_-Hey- te saludo con verdadero gusto._

_-Te traje algo- apuntas con tu cabeza a una caja en el sillón._

_-Wow ¿Regalos?- bromeo, pero la abro más emocionada que nunca- aun no es navidad- adentro hay unas bolas, como pequeñas canicas de colores-¿Qué es esto?_

_-Tus luces- te acerca a mí para tomar una y es la primera vez que percibo tu aroma, muy masculino, delicioso-Solo tienes que soplar y dejarla en donde quieras- lo haces y la "canica" brilla en colores intensos entre las ramas del árbol._

_-Son increíbles- te miro con nuevos ojos, fascinada por tu detalle-Hagámoslo- esta vez no pones objeción, me ayudas hasta que la caja queda vacía, nos sentamos en el piso frente al árbol, admirándolo por minutos en silencio. Nuestras manos casi tocándose, tus ojos iluminándose en morado, azul y verde, me siento en paz y estoy segura que no hay otro lugar mejor donde estar._

_- Me encanta como se ve- te confieso- gracias, Draco- me miras al oírme decir tu nombre._

_-A ti, Ginevra- nos quedamos ahí admirando nuestro árbol hasta que es tan tarde que tengo que llegar a la sala común escondiéndome, para no ser castigada._

Todos, a estas alturas saben que estoy esperándote, no saben dónde, creen que estoy loca, me miran mal, mi madre está al borde del colapso, Ron no me habla desde hace una semana, ya ha pasado un año, el peor… pero esto, nosotros, sigue vivo, lo sé, yo te sigo amando, todos los días, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste y de la marca, yo te amo, especialmente en diciembre.

_-Draco, traje algo- está tu mochila en el sillón, así que debes andar en algún lugar, te encuentro tapando el mueble alto con la sábana- ¿Qué es eso?- te tensas y sé que no debo seguir por ese rumbo- Como sea… traje lo que le faltaba a nuestro árbol- sí, te digo nuestro árbol y no es raro._

_-¿Qué es?- te aligeras y caminamos hacia nuestro lugar mientras saco una estrella de mi mochila._

_-La vi cuando entré, no puedo creer que no la viera antes- tú la pones sobre el árbol._

_Los días siguientes nos dedicamos a leer y jugar ajedrez, y así, como si nada, te extraño, y me la paso las clases deseando estar contigo en nuestro lugar, iluminado y alejado de la realidad. No nos hablamos si nos topamos en los pasillos, ambos sabemos cómo son las cosas afuera, así que sin tocar el tema sabemos que solo ahí dentro podemos ser nosotros._

_-¿Qué es eso?- te pregunto el 23 de diciembre, apuntando a dos cajas bajo el árbol._

_-Pues mira-empiezas con tu voz de burla-a las cajas con envoltura y moño se llaman generalmente regalos, son cosas que le obsequias a…-te aviento un cojín a la cara y te ríes._

_-Sé que son regalos- te respondo molesta- ¿Pero porque hay regalos bajo el árbol?_

_-Pues porque ahí es donde se ponen, deja de estar de molesta, comadreja- muerdes tu manzana- te toca mover-apuntas al ajedrez._

_Me voy temprano ese día, desesperada por conseguirte algo, hurgo en mi baúl para encontrar algún sickle, pero estoy en quiebra total. Por fin recuerdo algo ideal._

_-Herms- me acerco a ella en la sala común- Podrías ayudarme con un asunto._

_-Claro- despega la mirada de sus pergaminos- ¿Qué es?_

_-Tomé este reloj de las cosas muggles de mi papá- ella evalúa el reloj de bolsillo con interés- ¿Podrías pulirlo con algún hechizo, por favor?_

_-Wow, esto es muy valioso- lo mira con fascinación- ¿Es para regalarlo?- asiento- creo que le gustará mucho- ella cree que es para Harry._

_Después voy en busca de Colin._

_- Entonces… mi colección de cromos a cambio de tu libro- le tiendo mi muy completa recopilación, el acepta satisfecho._

_El 24 cuando por fin termina la cena me escabullo a la sala corriendo y tú ya estás ahí, recostado mirando las luces._

_-Regalos- sonrío amplio- abre los tuyos primero._

_-Estás loca- dices, pero te levantas y tomas el primero, es el reloj y tu rostro se ilumina, se ve como la reliquia más cara del mundo, abres en seguida el segundo "Ojos de fuego" de Stephen King, tus ojos me miran de la forma más indescifrable- Impresionante, es… gracias- me sonríes y siento mi pecho hincharse-tu turno._

_El primero es una hermosa capa púrpura y el segundo un dije de oro blanco._

_-Es hermoso- te miro llena de felicidad, sin poder esconder la sonrisa, me tiembla todo el cuerpo y no hallo más que hacer que abrazarte, te quedas petrificado, no reaccionas hasta mil años después y me aprietas con fuerza, escondes tu nariz en mi cuello y se me erizan todos los bellos del cuerpo- Se siente bien- me sonrojo al decírtelo- no falta nada._

_-Falta una cosa- te separas y con un movimiento de la varita nace un muérdago sobre nosotros y antes de que baje la mirada, tus labios ya están sobre los míos, expertos, exigentes, deliciosos y en ese momento sé que no quiero que te separes jamás._

_Esa noche la pasamos tirados en el sillón hablando de tonterías, justo como lo que somos, simples adolescentes, esa noche y muchos meses más. Pero finalmente llega la noche en la que tienes que usar el armario evanescente y después se desata la guerra, simplemente no se mas de ti y mi mundo se derrumba, es hasta el día de la Gran guerra que te veo, justo cuando Voldemort te pide unirte a ellos y grito, te grito que no lo hagas, pero sé que es inútil, aun sin hablarlo sé que son cosas que DEBES hacer, todos me miran como si estuviera loca, Ronald me jala hacia atrás molesto, entonces la guerra se desata de nuevo, pero esta vez para un final real. Estás en el Gran Comedor con tu familia, pero no me dejan acercarme a ti y no te vuelvo a ver._

Escapaste, no te quedaba de otra, era eso o Azkaban, tuviste que huir… te extraño, estoy aquí frente a nuestro árbol ya apagado, me llego tu carta ayer, me citaste aquí a las 10 y la tormenta se ha desatado fuera, ya no creo que vengas…

- Te ves tan hermosa como recuerdo- tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos y mi corazón se acelera. Caminas hacia mí con una caja en las manos, barba de días, más alto, más musculoso, pero con la misma sonrisa hermosa. Me abrazas- Weasley, verte es…-eres un bruto para expresarte.

-Te extrañé, te extrañé horrores- se me salen un par de lágrimas.

-Estás loca, no llores, mira que traje- luces/canicas, las ponemos en su lugar- no tuve mucho tiempo para un regalo- murmuras avergonzado.

-Yo si- tomo el sobre del sillón- Ábrelo.

Tus ojos grises recorren con prisa las letras en el papel que sacaste del sobre.

-Esto es…

-Sip- respondo antes de que termines- tus papeles de absolución, presioné a Herms y Harry para hacerlo, creen que estoy bajo un imperius, pero lo hicieron, estas limpio, no tienes que huir más- me abrazas de nuevo.

- Se siente bien- susurras en mi oído-no falta nada.

-Una cosa si- soy yo la que esta vez aparece el muérdago y te beso con todo el amor del mundo, todo está donde pertenece ahora, tu estas donde perteneces ahora, justo entre mis brazos…

**D&G**

Espero les haya gustado, hice como 3 completamente diferentes y no quedé muy satisfecha, creo esta algo meloso, dejen sus opiniones, porfa! Y yo ya podré leer los suyos! Yei! Feliz Navidad a todas!


End file.
